victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Spangled Tori
Star Spangled Tori is the 12th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 59th overall. It is the penultimate (second-to-last) episode of the series. Plot As Cat, Jade and André perform an improv act, Tori is rehearsing the lines for Star Spangled Banner. When asked, Tori replies that she was chosen to sing for a baseball game. The class and Sikowitz remind her that any mistakes in singing the anthem would be broadcasted and seen by millions of people, with Jade referring to the story of a flubbed line in a game in Boston, which ended with the singer moving out of town. As Tori assures everyone that she won't make any errors, Jade starts taunting Tori, causing her to flee from the classroom. As Cat, Jade, André, Beck and Robbie watch on TV from Tori's house, Tori begins singing, her mother Holly among the crowd. During her performance, a St. Bernard runs across the field and snags Tori in its leash. While being dragged by the dog, Tori keeps on singing. When an embarrassed and humiliated Tori arrives home, she is informed by Jade that the video of her being dragged across the pitch has already been uploaded online by 50 people. At school, Tori tries to keep a low profile to prevent humiliation but fails when Sikowitz pretends to be her, being dragged across the hallway by someone donning a dog costume. A humiliated Tori is then greeted by André and Beck. Thinking they will show her the failed performance, Tori is shocked as a TV host named Chris Burm wants her to perform on his show at any time and perform any song of her choice. An ecstatic Tori, seeking redemption, is then halted by an untrusting André and Beck, telling her that Chris has previously pulled pranks on his guest live. Tori agrees to go but is accompanied by André and Beck. On the show, Chris tells Tori and the crowd present about her harrowing experience, her input on the dog and eventually brings on set Buck, the actual dog who dragged Tori across the field. Chris informs the crowd that Tori will be performing, exciting them and Tori herself. But when Chris calls for a commercial break and Tori walks off-set to rehearse, Chris explains his true intention of bringing out Buck is to replace him with a stuffed dog filled with spaghetti and loaded with a squib. He intends to humiliate Tori even further by showering her in pasta while she performs. André and Beck, hiding among the crowd, hear this revelation and formulate a plan to stop Chris. As Tori's performance begins, André and Beck sneak out onto the stage. Beck pretends to injure his arm, distracting the stagehands present while André finds and retrieves the squib. Beck later positions the explosive behind Chris' chair, with an unsuspicious Chris ready to push the remote to detonate the squib. As Tori's song ends, Chris activates the squib, launching himself into the ceiling and falling flat on his stomach back down to the floor. A shocked and worried Tori then calls for a break. Subplot Jade and Robbie start getting suspicious when they notice Cat acting oddly, such as buying a bag's worth of soda, brushing her teeth at school, and parking her bike at school after hours. They both chase Cat around the school but lose her at the Blackbox Theater, where they decide to drop the chase until they see her again at Tori's house. Once again, they question what she's been up to but are interrupted by Tori singing the National Anthem. Afterwards, they drive her to the school by her request and stealthily follow her. They track her to the school's attic which she reveals to be her new living space for a long time (the reason being that her parents and brother are in Idaho for 6 to 24 months to keep her mental brother institutionalized, and Cat had no nearby loving relatives to stay with. Her Nona was also apparently not around, she having moved to Venice, Italy). Both Jade and Robbie don't like the idea of leaving Cat alone in the attic with over-sized rats, so Robbie spends time with her while Jade discovers that Cat's Nona is actually in Venice, California. Cat is then able to leave her living space and stay with her Nona until her family returns. Trivia *This is the tenth and final episode to use Tori's name in the title. *The song Bad Boys is featured in this episode. *Bad Boys is officially the last song ever to be sung on Victorious. *This is the last episode in which Tori sings a solo. *Sikowitz makes his third appearance since Robbie Sells Rex with Rex. *Holly Vega makes her last appearance in this episode. *This is the last time Cat wears real clothes. *This episode was confirmed by Kellen McGee, the bass player in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. An interview with Kellen McGee *Kellen McGee who plays Georgie her third and final appearance. The first two were Tori Fixes Beck and Jade and One Thousand Berry Balls. *This is the last Victorious episode for Cat to mention her brother. *The dialogue during Robbie and Cat's go-fish game was already premiered in this iCarly video, with the characters playing go-fish and the running joke of the female character flubbing the 'fish' line (Freddie: Gimme all your threes. Sam: Go 'foosh'). *This is the penultimate (second to the last) episode of Victorious. *'Ending Tagline': "Is it my turn to squat?" -Cat. *Nona, Cat's grandmother, appears as a recurring character in the spin-off series Sam & Cat.[https://twitter.com/CameronOcasio/status/303320690029916160 Cameron Ocasio confirming Maree Cheatham as a main character on Sam & Cat]Maree Cheatham confirming her role as Nona *This is the third episode in which a running gag involving Holly Vega is featured. The first two were Sleepover at Sikowitz's and Driving Tori Crazy. *The drummer you see in the background when Tori is singing "Bad Boys" is the same drummer that was playing in "The Diddly Bops" when Tori and Andre sang "Song2You." *This is one of those few episodes where Jade actually shows some compassion for her friends, for she is worried about Cat in this episode. *The Chris Burm show is a pardory of the Ellen DeGeneres Show. *The subplot is a setup for Sam & Cat. *This episode rarely airs on Teennick reruns for unknown reasons. **The same thing goes for Robbie Sells Rex. Goofs *After Jade squats in the first scene, she stood up, not bowlegged at all but the next day, she walks into school all bowlegged because of the squatting and then, when she and Robbie are chasing Cat, she's not bowlegged at all. *If Jade became temporarily bowlegged after squatting too long, it is unknown why Cat and especially, Andre didn't become bowlegged if they squatted for a really long time, too. *The talk show host could be sued and fired from his show if he were to harm a guest. *The host was launched at least 10 feet from the ground so the impact when he hit could've killed him. *When Rex laughs hysterically at Tori and Tori glares at him, Rex coughs and says "Tough luck." In the American captions, it says, "Sorry." *Beck and André would've gotten arrested for assaulting the host. However, no one else knew they had anything to do with it. *Dragging someone on the floor can create abrasions on their back although this may not have happened in the acting sequence. *Most likely, Cat, Jade, and Robbie would get it serious trouble for sneaking in the school without permission. However, no one found out. Quotes 'Andre: ' No one here is making fun of you. sees Sikowitz being dragged across the floor Running Gags *Tori asking Sikowitz what lyrics from the national anthem mean. *Holly thinking that the line "gleaming" is beaming. *Robbie and Jade being suspicious of Cat. *People saying to Tori "don't forget the lyrics". Gallery Video Gallery Star Spangled Tori Part 2|Part 2 Star Spangled Tori Part 1|Part 1 Victorious Star Spangled Tori - Promo - Saturday Night @ 8 Pm|Promo References 412 412 412 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Cat